Haunting Love
by morningnight
Summary: Mai gets lost in the woods as the day is comes to an end. The cold mountain darkness begins to scare her.When Naru finds her, they fall into an underground ice cave where Naru and Mai are stuck until morning. Two-shot. Written for DarkDreams55
1. Chapter 1 Haunting Love part 1

_Haunted Love_

_Written for DarkDreams55  
><em>

Mai sat quietly as she scanned over the room. She was in the base with Naru, Lin and the client, who told them her name was Aki. They had received a call from Aki saying that she desperately needed their help. Naru had, of course, declined it at first but after a long augment with Mai, he had caved in and agreed to meet her.

"So you are telling me that a ghost has been haunting these woods." Naru said looking up from the file he was holding in his hands. Aki nodded her head sadly, not looking at him. "And you called us up here, to exercise this…ghost" Naru looked at the woman who again shook her head sadly. Naru sighed to himself before closing the file. "I hope you do realize that I am not an exorcist nor do we provide that kind of service."

"I am aware of that." Aki said in a soft voice. "But I thought that maybe there was some way you could help me. You see my sister went out into the wood a few days ago but never came back. When we went looking for her, she was on the verge of death. Once she had recovered, I realized that she was beginning acting strange. She would continuously go back out into the woods and not come back for hours. One time she came back covered in blood. Please, I just want this all to stop." Aki said looking up at Naru with her light green eyes. From where Mai was sitting, she could see the fear and pain in her eyes. She was truly scared.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this has nothing to do with the super natural? That maybe your sister in mentally ill and should be seen by a doctor." Naru said harshly. Aki just stared at him, unable to say anything. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find her voice.

"M-my sister is not insane." She yelled, finding her voice. "How dare you accuse her of that!" Aki stood up in anger as she yelled this at him.

"I am not accusing anyone of that." Naru said standing up. He placed his hands in his pockets before looking up at Aki with hard eyes. "I am simply just stating a fact. There is no ghost here. There never was. You are just too stupid to see that your sister needs medical attention. Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave." Naru said before making his way past her and towards the door. "Mai" Naru called when he reached the door.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him.

"We are leaving." Naru said as he stepped out of the room. Lin followed him, not looking back once at the young woman. Mai stood up and bowed to her before following her boss out the door.

Aki stood in the middle of the room, her hands in a tight fist. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she gritted her teeth.

"You'll see." She said. "You'll see just how haunted those woods really are."

Mai walked out the door and into the cold mountain air. The client happens to live high in the mountains where snow laid over everything. The trees surrounding the house stood up straight covered by a white snow that sparkled in the sun light. On the ground the white snow laid untouched. It was a perfect winter wonderland.

Mai was so memorized by the sight that she had forgotten that Naru and Lin had already reached the van and where about to leave without her. Suddenly Mai heard something behind her. She turned to find a little girl giggling to herself behind a tree.

"Hello." Mai said softy to the girl. The little girl looked up at her with bright blue eyes. The first thing Mai noticed was that she was not wearing winter clothing. Actually she barely wore any clothing other than the short summer dress. "You are going to freeze if you wear that." Mai said taking a step closer. The girl immediately took a step back. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Mai said taking another step closer. The girl suddenly turned around and ran into the woods. "Wait!" Mai called running after her.

Mai ran for sometime. She had lost the girl, but she had hoped that if she kept running, she would find her again. Mai slowed to a stop as she looked around. She didn't know where she was and what made it worse was that it was beginning to snow. Above her, Mai could see that the sun had already begun to set behind the trees. It was growing dark, and if she didn't find her way back to the van soon, Naru would kill her. Mai pulled her coat closer to her as she felt a cold breeze touch her warm cheek.

"I guess I should head back the way I came." Mai said to herself before looking around one more time. Not finding anything she turned around and began to head back the way she had come. She walked for hours thinking she was almost out of the woods, until the realization had finally it her.

"Damn it!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around herself. The sun had set and darkness was beginning to creep up on her. The snow was beginning to fall even faster as the temperature began to drop rapidly. "Naru where are you." Mai whispered to herself as she looked around.

Right now, she didn't care how much Naru would scold her or how much he would punish her, she just wanted him here. He would, at least, know of a way to get out of here and back to the safety of the black van.

Somewhere off in the distance, Mai heard a wolf cry out to the moon. She jumped a little at how close it had sounded. She was suddenly becoming very aware of her surroundings, little by little. She could hear every noise; she could see every movement that happened around her. To her left an owl was watching her through its sharp yellow eyes. Behind here something lurked in the tall branches of the pine. Above her, the moon shined down on her, reveling her to the world of night.

"Mai" whispered a voice behind her. Mai spun around.

"Naru!" she called looking through the gaps in the trees. No one was there. Mai began to panic. She knew she hadn't imaged that, but somewhere deep down, she wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe it so bad. "Hello?" she called out again taking a step forward.

"Die!" screamed a voice someone came running out at her. Mai let out a scream as she fell backwards to the ground. Mai closed her eyes as she held up her hands to protect herself. She waited and waited for the pain that was to come, but none came. Slowly Mai opened her eyes and looked up. All she saw was the dark night surrounding her. She lowered her hands and looked around, but only found that she was alone once again. Thinking back, Mai thought about the girl.

Blood dripped down her pale, fragile face. Her black hair flowed behind her, almost as if it was not there. Her white clothes were stained with blood. She had long pale weak arms held a knife that seemed to be made of crimson.

The image was burned into her memory, making it impossible to think about anything else.

"Mai!" called a voice. Mai did not want to look, but something made her body turn to face the direction the voice had come. Off in the distance, Mai could see a pale faced person running towards her.

"No!" Mai screamed covering her head. She did not want to see that again. She did not want to go through that all over again. "Mai" called the voice. This one was different from the first. It was full of worry and relief. Mai desperately wanted to turn around, to look at who was calling her but she knew it was a trick. She knew that what ever was haunting the woods wanted her to surfer. "Mai" whispered the voice as arms wrapped around her.

"No!" Mai screamed pushing the arms away. She tried to get up, to run away, but she tripped and fell to the floor.

"Mai what are you doing?" asked the voice. Mai's eyes snapped open. She knew that harsh voice.

"Naru!" she yelled sitting up and turning to him. He was staring at her with anger filled eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled at her. "Do you have any idea how worried Lin and I where? You have been gone for hours! Hours Mai! And what do I find you doing? Playing hide and seek in the woods!"

"No Naru it's not like that!" Mai pleaded as she tried to stand up. Naru grabbed her arm and helped her up before waiting for her to continue. "I was just-there was a-Naru you have to believe me!" she said. Tears began to fill her eyes. She was so happy to see him that she could barely hold back.

"How am I supposed to believe anything you say if you haven't told me anything?" Naru said. Mai thought about this statement for a minute.

"Oh right." She said looking away. She had just made a huge fool of herself.

"Are you going to tell me or are we just going to stand here for another few hours while we wait?" Naru asked harshly. Mai glared at him before taking a deep breath and saying. "There was a little girl who ran off into the woods by herself. I went after her, but I somehow ended up getting lost. When I decided to go back, I somehow ended up even more lost than I already was and than this…thing came at me. Naru she was one of the scarcest things I have ever seen and I think she is still out here."

There was a noise behind them that made them both turn around. Standing in the gap of the trees was a young girl. She had hair that was darker than the night around her. Her face was whiter than snow that had a crimson liquid dripping down the side. Her white clothes held bloody hand prints all over it, in her hand, a bloody knife that seemed to rest there.

Naru took a step over, putting himself in between the girl and Mai. Her body moving on its own, Mai took a step closer to Naru and grabbed onto his jacket. The girl stood there, watching them with her dead eyes. She took a step forward thinking about something, before she ran full speed at them.

Naru pushed Mai back as the girl swung her knife at him. He held up his right arm in order to defend himself as he used his left to protect Mai. Naru watched as blood flew out of his arm. At first he felt nothing before the agonizing pain began to erupt. He fell to the ground as blood fell all around him.

"Naru!" he heard Mai scream when she saw the blood. He cursed himself as he realized that the gash in his arm had it a major artery. He reached up and put pressure on his arm, hoping the bleeding would stop. Above him, the girl held up the knife and licked the warm wet blood that dripped down from it. A smile appeared on her face, telling Naru that she like what she tasted. Naru tried to think of a way out of this as the girl held her knife above her head.

_Crack_

The sound echoed all around them. Naru looked around for the source of the noise when he felt something beneath him shift. He looked down in time to see cracks forming. Without hesitation Naru turned around and grabbed Mai. He pulled her closer as the ground beneath them gave way.

* * *

><p>hey everyone~ i know that i said i wasn't going to be writing for a while, but DarkDreams55 is a friend of mine and she asked me to write her a one-shot which i now have to say is a two-shot cause i didn't realize how long it was going to be... But anyway i'm posting the second part of this tomorrow. Also my sis did NOT get a chance to look this over so there might be mistakes and stuff so just ignore them.<p>

so please enjoy!

~morningnight

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	2. Chapter 2 Haunting Love part 2

_Haunting Love_

_part 2  
><em>

_Written for DarkDreams55_

Naru felt himself falling. A strange feeling came to his stomach as the fall extended on and on. He knew he would reach the bottom soon, but exact when, he did not know. Suddenly a sharp, numbing pain spread across his back and left side as he hit the ground beneath him. He gritted his teeth as he felt the ice start to pierce him. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the girl had disappeared into the night. Naru was thankful that she had disappeared, knowing that he would not be able to protect Mai if she hadn't.

Above him, Mai began to shift. Her body was beginning to ache from the impact. She lifted her head to find Naru staring down at her, concern written all over his face.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked her. She shook her head before sitting up and looking around. They had fallen through the ground into what looked like an underground cavern.

"Where are we?" Mai asked standing up.

"I believe this is one of the many underground ice caves that are located in this mountain." Naru said sitting up. His body screamed in pain every time he tried to move. "And unfortunately the only way out is up." Naru grabbed onto his arm, putting as much pressure on it as he could. It was still bleeding excessively and if he didn't stop it soon, he would surely bleed to death.

"Naru" Mai asked as she watched him cover his arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He lied looking up at Mai. She seemed to be deciding wither or not to believe him, but in the end she nodded her head and turned to find another way out. Mai knew he was lying and it killed her more than anything to even pretend to be naive.

"Naru" Mai called looking at the ground. "We are never going to get out of here are we?" she asked turning to face him. His eyes grew slightly at the comment, but before Mai could even notice, they were back to normal. Surrounding them was a giant ice cage in which the temperature was rapidly dropping. Even if Lin had noticed that Naru was not coming back, the probability of finding them was very low. The only reason he had found Mai so quickly was because she had screamed, and as of right now, they needed to save as much energy as possible.

"We will." Naru said. It wasn't a complete lie, but it was enough to give Mai back some hope. Mai walked over to Naru and kneeled down next to him. She than took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "What-" Naru was cut off when he felt the pain spread across his back as Mai pulled him to his feet. She wrapped her arm around his waist and began to make her way towards the wall out of the cold ice breeze that blew down on them. Mai careful sat Naru down by the wall. The freezing ice numbed the pain in his back. Mai sat down quietly next to him before curling up into a ball.

"Are you cold?" Naru asked her, breaking through the silence

"No." she said not looking up at him. "I'm fine." Naru began to watch Mai out of the corner of his eye. She was resting her chin on her knees, which were pressed up against her chest, trying to keep as much warmth as it could. Her brown eyes stared off into space, sadness and worry filling them. On her neck he could see goose bumps crawling up her skin and every now and than, her body would began to shiver with the cold breeze.

"Idiot." He said shaking his head. Mai's head snapped up as the words registered in her mind. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but something wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her closer. She turned her head slightly to find Naru's arm around her, pulling her in. "You have to keep as warm as possible or you are going to die." He said not looking at her. Mai stared up at him, forgetting how to speak.

"Thank you." She whispered to herself before curling up next to him.

Hours pasted and Naru was beginning to feel tired. The wound on his arm had stopped bleeding because of the cold temperature, but he knew that if he wasn't careful he could easily get frostbite. Next to him Mai laid staring at the opposite wall. Her eye lids had begun to slide close every now and than. He was staring to worry that she might fall asleep.

"Mai" he called once her eyes closed and did not reopen. "Mai" he said louder shifting his weight to get a better look at him. "Mai!" he yelled when she still did not move. He heard a weak groan escape her lips. "Mai open your eyes!" he said frantically. "Look at me!" Another weak groan escaped her lips before her eye lids slid open just a little. "You can't fall asleep." He said. "You have to stay awake." he said. She nodded her head slowly but her eye lids slid closed again.

Naru began to panic. She was too exhausted to keep her eyes open but if she fell asleep, she might not wake. A thousand thoughts burst into Naru's mind at once, each one more confusing than the next. Not knowing what else to do, Naru leaned down and placed his lips on Mai's. Almost immediately her eyes snapped open. Naru pulled back and watched as Mai's face went bright red.

"You need to stay awake okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded her head before Naru leaned back up against the wall, releasing a sigh of pain

"Naru are you okay?" Mai asked as she watched him. "Do you want my coat or something?"

"No" Naru snapped. Mai flinched at his tone. He took a deep breath to calm himself before starting over. "No, you need it more than me. I'll be fine." Naru looked up through the hole and up at the sky. He could see the moon lighting up the night sky. It had to be around two in the morning.

Naru was starting to feel the effects of frostbite. His right arm had not only gone numb hours ago, it had begun to turn purplish blue. His conscious was starting to become clouded, making it harder to think. Everything around him was starting to come out of focus. Mai suddenly crawled over to him and careful placed herself in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, trying to keep them both warm.

"Naru you're freezing cold" Mai whispered. Naru breathed in slowly trying to stay awake. It was becoming harder and harder to breath with every passing moment.

"Mai" Naru whispered. Mi looked up at him sadly.

"Don't talk." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "You need to save your energy. You have to." They were nothing more than a whisper, but he had heard them. Tears fell down her face as Naru watched, helplessly.

"Don't cry." He said. His voice was starting to fade away. "You'll tears will freeze if you do."

Mai stared at him, unable to speak. She stood up and took a few steps back, looking at him with confused eyes.

"That is what you are worried about?" she asked. "We are stuck in this cave, with no hope of getting out and all you are worried about it my tears freezing over." More tears fell down her pale face as she said those words. The words hurt her more than anything. Here they were about to die, and all he had to say was that her tears were going to freeze. Didn't he care that she was crying because of him?

"Mai" Naru whispered in a hoarse voice. "Come here. I have to tell you something." Mai hesitated for a moment before slowly making her over to him. She knelt down in front of him. "Come closer." He said. Mai moved closer to him, her face inches from his. She started into his deep blue eyes, wondering what he had to say. Without warning, Naru suddenly placed his lips on hers, making her heart skip a beat. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment, before closing her eyes once again and kissing him. They kissed each other, releasing everything they had built up. Their sadness, their worry, their love, their desire, everything.

Mai placed her hand on the side of Naru's face, bring him closer to her. She didn't want to let go of this moment, she didn't want to return to reality. Regrettingly, Naru pulled back, placing his forehead against hers. They stared at each other silently, their breaths hard and fast.

"Mai what ever happens, I want you to know something." Naru said as his mind began to fog. He was slipping away and he needed her to hear this. Mai waited for him to say something, but he seemed to be lost.

"Naru?" Mai asked when she noticed that his eyes had glazed over. "Naru?" she called again as she felt his body go limp. "Naru!"

The voice echoed through the never ending darkness.

Naru slowly opened his eyes, a bright light hanging above him. He closed his eyes before reopening them and letting them adjust to the light. Slowly as things began to come into focus, he started to become aware of his surroundings. There was a beeping noise coming from somewhere to his left. Above him a bright light hung shining down on him. To his right was a set of white chairs. Everything around him was dressed in white. When he tried to move his arm he noticed that something was wrapped around it tightly, causing a numbing feeling. Naru tried to sit up causing a sharp pain in his left side. He reached over and grabbed in with his right arm. It was than that he saw the white wrappings covering his entire arm.

"You should be more careful." said a voice. Naru turned to find a man in a white coat standing to his right, looking over some files. "You could have lost your entire arm if you had gotten here any later than you did." The man closed the file and looked up at Naru.

"And you are?" Naru asked harshly.

"My name is Dr. Rogers." He said placing his hands in his pockets. "I am the doctor in charge here." That's when Naru started to remember what had happened.

"Where is Mai?" he asked leaning forward. The sharp pain in his left side erupted again and Naru bent over, gripping his side in pain.

"You need to be more careful." Dr. Rogers said walking over to Naru and gently pushing him back down. "We don't need you to re-open your wounds."

"Where is Mai?" Naru asked again. Dr. Roger stared down at him, unsure if he should tell him.

"Miss Taniyama is in room 406. You may see her once you have healed probably." He said calmly.

"I want to see her now." Naru said staring at the doctor with harsh eyes. The doctor thought about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"As you doctor, I don't advise-"

"I don't care what you do or don't advise I want to see Mai." Naru said harshly. He than made an attempt to sit up. The doctor reached out and tried to keep Naru from sitting up.

"Noll." called a voice. Naru looked to see Lin standing in the door way. Naru laid back down, watching Lin's every move.

"Thank you doctor, I can take it from here." Lin said nodding to the doctor. Dr. Rogers looked between the two men before decided it was best to leave. Lin walked over to Naru's bed side before saying. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to still even be alive? You shouldn't push yourself any further than you have." Lin stared at Naru, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Taniyama-san is fine. She is resting right now, which you should be doing to."

"I want to see Mai." Naru said plainly, not looking away from the Chinese man. Lin thought about this for a moment and knowing he could not win, he nodded his head.

Naru was placed into a wheel chair, and rolled down the hall to the room where Mai rested. As he entered the room, he could see all the machines that where attached to her. In that moment, her body looked for fragile and weak. The nurse rolled Naru up to the side of her bed before leaving, closing the door behind her. Naru stared at Mai, looking over her condition. She had a small plastic tube that helped her breath around her face. Wires ran down her neck and into her chest where they monitored her heart. In her arm, she had needles that gave her the fluids she needed. Her small hands rested on the side of her limp body, pale and cold.

"Naru" At first Naru thought he had imagined it, but when he looked up at Mai, he knew the word had escaped from her lips. She was beginning to come too. Her eye lids flickered open, before they once again closed, being blinded by the bright light. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, as she opened her eyes once again. She looked around the room, looking confused and lost. Naru watched as her eyes glanced over everything until they reached his. She stared at him, unsure if he was really there or not. "Naru?" she asked.

"It's nice to see you awake for once." Naru said. Mai glared at him before looking away, suddenly mad at him. "But" Naru interrupted. "I'm glad to see you okay." Mai looked over at Naru, unsure if he was being serious or not. Than a thought accrued to her.

"By the way Naru, what did you want to tell me?" Mai asked turning towards Naru. Naru was unsure of what she was talking about, until the memory came back to him.

"Oh that." Naru said sounding casual. "I was just going to say that you better not die because I would hate to get a new assistant."

"You jerk!" Mai screamed. Naru sat there, smirking to himself. Somehow, he would never be able to tell her what he really wanted to say. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>~hey~ Here is the second and final part to Haunting Love. I know it's kinda long, but there wasn't much i could do to shorten it. Also if you don't understand the ending, don't be afraid to ask and I'll explain it to you, but i just hope everyone gets it, or at least one person... Anyway, i unfortunately have to go back to taking a break from writing because of some issues i already mentioned and the one that i nicely typed for you down below ( 1 ). I also don't know if anyone is aware of this, but my offer is still open from last year...just letting you know.<p>

**As for those of you who want to know what i have been doing this last week, here are 3 things that have happened to me...**

1. I don't know how many of you make dinner for your family, but i do, so you know one night I'm cutting up some potato's for dinner and (I suggest if you have a weak stomach you stop reading this paragraph and move onto the next) I go and cut myself with a giant kitchen knife. And i don't mean oh a little tiny cut, i mean it went through half of my thumb. Yes half way through my thumb and OH MY GOD! it took a minute for the pain to come, but once it did it was like hell! There was blood everywhere and my nail was just cracked and everything. It was horrible. Even now, a few days later, if it bumps up against something, it hurts so much! :( :( :( the worst part was that it wouldn't stop bleeding. I mean i had to finish dinner and here my thumb was bleeding. Eventually though i got it covered with a large bandage and continued making dinner :)

2. I don't know if you guys know that my sister (whitephoenix18) works at a barn...well if you didn't you know now, but anyway, she was changing her clothes in the front seat and throwing the dirty ones in the back seat with me. They were starting to smell horribly! so i decided, since i had a random bottle of body spray next to me, that i would spray the clothes to make them smell nice, so i did. I picked up the bottle and sprayed the spray. What i didn't realize was that i was holding the bottle backwards, and instead of spraying the clothes, i sprayed my face. So you know I'm sitting in the back seat thrashing around in pain, and my sister and mom are in the front seats continuing their conversations like nothing had happened. Though after a minute my sister gets annoyed and asks my mom in a nice tone.

"Did morningnight (not placing real name) just spray herself?"

"Yep." My mom said not having a care in the world.

3. So like my neighbors have this dog named Jack and well he sometimes gets out of the yard. So two days ago i'm walking my dog Sky. (she is the mixed breed one not the cute annoying dachshund.) and this woman calls out to me and asks if i know this dog. At her feet a dog was running around smelling the ground. After a quick look i noticed that it looked like Jack (my neighbors dog) and i tell her yea he is my neighbors. So i carry and i mean CARRY this 40 pound dog two-three blocks with me home. Once i get there my dad comes out and i tell him Jack got out. My dad looks at me like i'm crazy or something. He than takes the dog from me and holds it up.

"Is something missing?" he asked me. I felt soooooo stupid. Jack is a boy dog and the one i carried three blocks home was a girl, so not only did i pick up some random dog, my dad tensed me about it for hours!

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
